


Gang Au - Ram/King

by Geekygirl24



Series: Crack Bl Oneshots [5]
Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, BAMF King, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: he light flickered on and off.Water dripped from an unknown source.Ram sat on a chair in the middle of the dingy room, staring straight ahead, as though he hadn’t noticed the ropes binding him to the chair… or the guns pointed at his face.
Relationships: King/Ram (My Engineer)
Series: Crack Bl Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049306
Comments: 2
Kudos: 135





	Gang Au - Ram/King

The light flickered on and off.

Water dripped from an unknown source.

Ram sat on a chair in the middle of the dingy room, staring straight ahead, as though he hadn’t noticed the ropes binding him to the chair… or the guns pointed at his face.

“The Crown’s best hitmen in our hands.” The thug hissed in delight, “Best day ever!”

Ram rolled his eyes.

He hated theatrics.

He hated having days off just as much… this is what happened on days off.

Even if King was a generous boss.

Unimpressed by Ram’s silence, the thug leaned in closer until they were face to face, “How long do you think it will take to make you scream?” He asked softly, with a twinge of genuine curiosity.

Ram just raised an eyebrow, almost daring him. He remained undaunted as a knife drew closer to his neck, the tip brushing lightly against his neck tattoo.

BANG

The thug came to an abrupt stop, as thudding followed the loud bang, gunshots echoing throughout the building in a strange, erratic pattern.

“Cool boy?! Cool boy?!”

Ram smirked at the familiar voice, watching as the thug retreated behind him, tucking his knife against Ram’s throat, close and tight to the point where the blade nicked his skin ever so slightly.

A secondary thug moved to the door, heading out into the light hallway.

He didn’t return.

“Is that King?” The first thug hissed, “Why would the head of the gang come after you?!”

Ram just rolled his eyes. Clearly this guy hadn’t done his research before grabbing him.

A third thug was hovering nervously near the partially open door, hand shaking as he prepared to shoot anyone who came through.

Before he could react however, the door slammed open and he fell to the ground. Two more gunshots rang out as the first thug fell to the ground screaming, clutching at his wrist.

“Cool boy!” King greeted eagerly, gun still by his side, “There you are!”

Ram glanced at the groaning man on the floor and then at the gun, and then at King, who frowned.

“I did not nearly hit you!”

Raised eyebrow.

“You’re being a little cocky from someone tied to a chair, A’Ning.” King moved closer, frowning at the thin line of blood, before running his finger across the cut,“He hurt you.”

Ram then glanced down at his bindings

“Alright, alright, I’ll untie you.”

As King knelt down to cut through the ropes, Ram couldn’t help but smile, “I knew you would come for me.” He whispered.

“Always will Cool Boy.”


End file.
